


Beware the Dog : The Griswolds

by SimplyUndead



Series: 20 Days of Songfics : Phan Edition [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Growing Up Together, Losing friends, M/M, Phil smokes, Sad, friends - Freeform, however you want to take it, ish, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: inspired by Beware the Dog by The Griswoldsin the point of view of one Philip Lester





	

**Author's Note:**

> good song, good band, not so good oneshot inspired by it

We used to go where no one dared to go. Into the woods behind our houses and through the small clearing, left for me and right for you, then straight until we reached the old tree house. 

Watch the stars at night, dance with the sun at noon. Fields of daisies in the summer, snow up to your ankles in the winter. We would talk for hours and you would sing if I was lucky enough that day. 

And now you chase the dragon on your own. You grew distant as you grew taller. 5'1" and twelve, you were too tall to play in the tree house, so we sat on the ground. 5'7" and fifteen, you were too tall to adventure into the woods, so we sat on my bed. You didn't sing anymore.

6'3" and seventeen, you grew a lot that year in many ways, so we sat on our own beds alone. 

Beware the ghost who lives on Salamander Road. But even I have grown enough to see that it's just lonely Mr. Richards who doesn't like to come out and play. 6'2" and seventeen, not as tall, so I still go into the woods behind our houses and through the small clearing, left for me, then straight until I reach the old tree house.

I don't feel too tall to sit inside, so I do. We used to joke and it felt like home. 

I've picked up bad habits with nothing left to fear - no longer bewaring Mrs. Allen's dog or the ghost on the corner of the street. 

I inhale breaths through the filter of a cigarette and exhale smoke out of my lungs. I'm not short enough to care about the effects it will have.

I was never short enough to care about the effects you would have, or maybe not tall enough to understand.

6'2" and seventeen, too short to worry about tree houses, but tall enough to realize I miss you. We used to walk where the wild things grow.


End file.
